wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tebuki
OC belongs to Anazari. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing ) Wait what? APPEARANCE Honeycomb is, as her name states, honey in color with tings of gold. She is slightly scrawny but tries to stand tall non the less.The tip of her snout is bright gold and her horns and spikes are dark grey. Her eyes are like a pair of onyx, black and cold. Her wings are two different colors. The top wings are much lighter and honey like while the bottom ones and a bit more orange to them. Honey tries to stand tall and look like a role model HiveWing and many dragons respect her for it, if only they knew the truth. She has a poisonous barb at the end of her tail which usually drops onto the ground and is pulled across the surface upon which w.i.p "I'm not that bad." PERSONALITY Tebuki is a very flirty and outgoing dragon. She loves meeting new dragons and isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes. Tebuki is easy to talk to since she has many stories to tell, w.i.p All these voices get so loud But they still can't drown the sound, of me knowing this is all my fault HISTORY Her parents were hardly in her life as she was raised by their Silkwing servant, Clearwing. Clearwing was the only parent Honey knew and she was the one who tucked her into bed at night and took her on outings. The Silkwing even trusted Hiney with the secret of her being in the Chrysalis, which wasn’t much of a secret at the time since she was only one. Honeycomb At the age of two asked if she could visit the Mantis Hive library but her parents said no. That night, the HiveWing snuck out and Clearwing followed to keep her safe. When they arrived Hive guards surrounded them. Clearwing quickly explained to Honey that other Chrysalis ratted her and a few others out. Honeycomb didn’t understand at the time what went down that night, only that when the guards killed Clearwing and she gave Honey her scarf, a young Silkwing attacked the guards. Once the guards dragged the dead body away, Honey collapsed in the Silkwing’s arms in tears. The Silkwing comforted Honey and introduced herself as Asriel. Over the next several years, Asriel and Honeycomb became closer. Honey always tried to sneak out of her hive every night to go spend time with her Silkwing friend. One day, Asriel finally told Honey that she was a Silkwing Leafwing Hyrbid. This shocked Honeycomb, thinking that all the Leafwings were dead. Honeycomb debated on whether or not to report Asriel to any HiveWings but finally decided to keep it a secret. This shook their relationship a bit since Hiney now had to chose loyalty to her tribe or to Asriel. Honey and Asriel remaind friends for many years to come until the Leafwings set Honey’s Hive ablaze. Honeycomb was rushing to get the Silkwing dragonet and the eggs to safety but in the end, she didn’t make it out in time. All that Asriel has to remember Honeycomb by is the scarf that once belong to Clearwing. We're still too young, this is too much. But I still know that there must have been something that I could have done Relationships Asriel- Since the day Asriel attacked the guards who had killed Clearwing, the two have been best of friends. Honeycomb thinks of her as a sister and would fly to the ends of the continent to be with her. Honeycomb hopes that when she comes of age, Asriel will be assigned as her servant so that they can spend every day together. Honey’s worst nightmare is that Asriel will end up serving an abusive HiveWing. Overall, the two are inseparable and Honey owes her life to her. Clearwing- Honeycomb treated Clearwing like her parent and loved her. They spent every day together and because of Clearwing, Honey didn’t look down at the Silkwings like the rest of her tribe. Instead, Honeycomb wished for them to be treated as equals. I was so sure, But I fell short. I thought I'd stand tall, and shake the ashes off, I told myself that I could be strong. I was so sure... GALLERY BB5301FD-DE1D-440C-BE10-95612EC8561E.png|colored by Piggy HoneycombforPiggy.jpg|By Modern Tsunami Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Anazari)